The Ballad of Me
by kobez2.0
Summary: Songfic featuring the Ballad of Barry Allen. Wally decide to try his hand at song writing while recovering from an injury,but what happens when GL accidentally finds his work?


A/N: I heard this song the other day, and it gave me an idea that eventually became my first story. Be kind /stage whisper. Any way, ANY feed back would be apriciated. even just a 'hi' to say someone actually read it...

Disclaimer: I don't own the JLU or the Song. I make no profit from this. Thats not entirely true, hopefully I will get feedback so I can improve.

The ballad of me:

John Stuart, Earths resident Green Lantern and one of the founding members of the Justice League, had just finished his After-Action-Report for an Off-World mission he'd gone on as part of a joint Lantern Corps Justice League Mission. Some intergalactic gang of Super-Powered criminals had decided to make Mars their temporary hideout after blazing a trail across territories defended by seven Lanterns. It took longer than expected to apprehend the criminals given the power that was brought to bear against them. There were injuries mostly minor; Flash however had been sent back to the Med-Bay to ensure that no damage had been done to his molecular structure when he was caught in plasma wave from one of the criminals. That's where John was going now, to check up on Flash. On the way down he heard some of the younger Heroes talking amongst them-selves. They all stopped talking abruptly as they saw him, which naturally made John more suspicious. He managed to catch brief snatches of conversations and the general opinion seemed to be: "So what if Flash is a founding Member? I'm way more mature AND capable then him, If I'd of been sent I wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Wow it must be 'Respect-the-Hell-out-of-Flash-day' or something. He thought sarcastically. He walked into the Med-Bay lounge, the area where patients who required observation could still be comfortable while they were being observed. John immediately felt the vibrations in the floor followed by a low humming sound, he followed both back to Flash sitting at a table with his back to John. John was concerned, he knew Wally very well and knew that the only time he got that twitch was when he had been still for a while, and based on the severity of the vibrations he'd guess that Flash had been there for a long while. "Hey Buddy." There was no response. As he got closer he could see that Flash was writing something. 'I didn't know Wally was the type to write stuff, have to ask him about it'. Then Flash spoke, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hey GL" he said, standing and turning to face him smoothly moving the Paper to his back pocket, almost like he was hiding it. "When did you guys get back?"

"About an hour ago, I would have come sooner, but you how Batman is with his documentation." He said with the hint of a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, lucky me got to avoid all that." then he added "I still say I'm fine, Just like the time I slipped into the Speed Force"

"Oh?"

"Yeah you guys were all so worried."

"That's because you temporarily slipped out of existence." John said in a comical, matter of fact tone.

"yeah, but I was fine then too." He said with just a hint of child-like stubbornness in his voice. "You know, after that most of the world seemed to lose respect for me." He furrowed his brow. "Odd when you consider that I single handedly saved said world from a terrible Luthor-Brainiac thing that everyone else couldn't stop." He added contemplatively.

"Yeah well it's nice to hear that you're so modest about it" John joked.

"Yeah" he paused, "you know, I think I may have out done myself this time. Respect for yours truly seems to be at an all time low."

"Ah." Now it made sense, "so you noticed" it wasn't a question.

Flash looked hurt, but John knew he was playing. "GL I'm hurt, of course I noticed. I'm under observation, not house arrest."

John was mildly confused "aren't those basically the same thing?"

"Yeah. Well it helps when no one can see you move" he added with a mischievous grin on his face.

They talked for a while when the nurse at the desk called to him. "Flash. The doctor is ready now."

"Gotta go. See ya GL" and in a streak of red John was alone, his good bye hanging in the air. He noticed a rustle as a piece of paper fell to the ground, he suddenly realized that he forgot to ask Flash about his writing. The paper landed face up and John saw in block letters 'the Ballad of Me, by the Flash', written on the top. As he read the song, a terrible feeling settled into John's stomach as the lyrics reminded him of times he'd gotten annoyed, even angry with Wally for his short attention span, and near constant boredom. He took the paper to the others still in Debrief, Bruce was angry when John interrupted, but the anger turned to concern when John told him they had a serious problem to deal with. He showed them the paper and everyone was staggered by the memories the lyrics brought to them, even the emotionless Bat looked troubled, haunted even.

The End

I meant to put the song into the story but somehow I think it turned out better this way. Any way here's the song. It's called 'The Ballad of Barry Allen' by Jims Big Ego.

I've got time to think about the beauty of a thousand variations

Of the beating of a wing

Of a hummingbird suspended in the aspic of the world

Moving slower than molasses

As I'm off to catch the girl

Who is falling off the bridge

And I'm there before she knows itI'll be gone before she sees me

Got my hand around her waist

I pull her back to safety

By the time she knows what's happend

There will be someone else who needs me

Because time keeps dragging on

And on, And on, And on

Time keeps dragging on

Time keeps dragging on

I've got time to think about my past as I dodge between the bullets

How my life was so exciting

Before I got this way

And how long ago it was

Now I never can explain

By the clock that's on the tower

Or the one that's in my brain

And I'm there before you know it

I'll be gone before you see me

And I'd like to get to know you

But you're talking much too slowly

And I know you wanna tank me

But I never stick around

Because time keeps dragging on

And on, And on

And you say the time goes rushing by

But it seems so slow to me

And you see a blur around you fly

But it takes too long

It seems so slow to me

Time keeps dragging on

I wish I'd never gone into my lab

To experiment that night

Before lightning flashed around me

And time changed speed

Now I gotto try to be so patient

Till calamity will strike

Because when things change in an instantIt's almost fast enough for me

And I'll be there before you know itI'll be gone before you see me

And do you think you can imagine

Anything so lonely

And I know you'd really like me

But I never stick around

Because time keeps dragging on

And on...

And you say the time goes rushing by

But it seems so slow to me

And you see a blur around you fly

But it takes too long

It seems so slow

And you say the time goes rushing by

But it seems so slow to me

And you complain I'm gone before you blink your eye

But it takes too long

It seems so slow to me

And you say the time goes rushing by

But it seems so slow to me

And I want to be there when you laugh or cry

But it takes too long

It seems so slow to me

Time keeps dragging on


End file.
